Although broadhead arrowheads with replaceable blades are known as shown in Richter U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 issued June 14, 1960 and Sherwin U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,499 issued July 19, 1977, such blades were held at their ends into radial slots which are limited in their depth by the radius of the shaft portion, and the deeper the slots, the weaker the shaft portion. Such limited depth radial slots also limit the size of the blades and outside diameter of the arrowhead which in turn limits the effectiveness of the damage the arrowhead can inflict, particularly in hunting larger animals having large and hard bones that shatter weakly constructed arrowheads.
Although arrows having offset blades, that is blades in planes tangent to the cylindrical surface of the arrow shaft, are known in Ramsey U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,137 issued Mar. 11, 1952, there is no known broadhead arrowhead which has replaceable offset blades or wire devices in offset slots in the arrowhead ferrule or shaft extension portion.
Furthermore, the employment of washer-type weights and flexible resilient washers on hand-thrown darts are known in Kurtz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,271 issued May 18, 1976, but such weights and/or flexible locking-type washers are not known to have been employed for varying the balance, static inertia, spine weight, and tuning of arrow shafts and/or adjusting the angularity and locking of the blades with an arrow shaft.